


You either die a Hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become your parents

by Louie_writes



Series: Baku-brats [2]
Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, also adutlhood, being an annoying parent to your bratty kids, fluff again, have fun, intoducing bae to yout parents, is not een him that uses the knife its the innocent character, knife, there aint never anything ti‘ll writ that is fluffier than this, tis a bakugo fic yall expectedthere not ot be weapons?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louie_writes/pseuds/Louie_writes
Summary: Eijiro could tell he would like her, she seemed soft but also smart, a good match for his wild and clever daughter. Katsuki eyed her more suspiciously, before bowing theatrically and saying, “thank you for taking care of our brat of a daughter.”Eijiro had tried REALLY hard to keep the facade of strict father but it was HARD to keep himself from laughing out loud.Word for word the exact dialog he had with Bakugo Mitsuki back in the day, except for the gender of course.“Oh shut the fuck up old man! I knew you were just gonna be an ass to her!”Eijiro had to try REALLY HARD to laugh into his fist and not absolutely lose it.
Relationships: Bakugo Katsuki/ Kirishima Eijiro
Series: Baku-brats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912450
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	You either die a Hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become your parents

“This is my friend Nanako, since you people were dying to see her,” Katsumi introduced the person that she had called her father about over the phone. From what Eijiro could tell, Katsumi had experienced true trust for the first time, letting her guard down just enough to let herself be helped by another person.

Katsuki had seen the early signs of a blossoming romance (based on personal experience) and had immediately ordered Katsumi bring her ‘friend’ to family dinner.

Nanako, a girl with green skin, hair, and eyes, waved at them softly, having a shy but sweet smile on her face. The flowy long dress and the flowers growing seemingly naturally from her hair gave her a calming presence.

Eijiro could tell he would like her, she seemed soft but also smart, a good match for his wild and clever daughter. Katsuki eyed her more suspiciously, before bowing theatrically and saying, “thank you for taking care of our brat of a daughter.”

Eijiro had tried REALLY hard to keep the facade of strict father but it was HARD to keep himself from laughing out loud.

W _ord for word the exact dialog he had with Bakugo Mitsuki back in the day_ , except for the gender of course.

“Oh shut the fuck up old man! I knew you were just gonna be an ass to her!”

Eijiro had to try REALLY HARD to laugh into his fist and not absolutely lose it.

“It is actually my pleasure,” Nanako assured, as if there was actually anything at stake here, and the Bakugo’s weren’t just making exaggerated drama over nothing, “Katsumi is a good friend and a great sparring partner. She is very intelligent and always looks out for us, even if she doesn’t show it very openly.”

Eijiro pushed his laugh into his fist, and with the other fist banged the kitchen counter he had been making dinner on, trying very hard to hold back on his expressions, but it was getting harder and harder by the second.

_Word for word_ the exact interaction between him, Bakugo Mitsuki, and Katsuki. Mitsuki dragging her son to all hell and Katsuki taking offence and Eijiro defending his various qualities to his own mother, as if his own parents weren’t already aware of the many values their boy had, that they had raised for 16 years.

Eijiro wondered if Mitsuki had also been able to smell a beautiful romance from a mile away.

“If you’re sparring together I hope the brat doesn’t hurt you, her quirk can be quite dangerous,” Katsuki added, almost drowned out by Katsumi’s loud groaning.

“It is actually nearly impossible to hurt me,” Nanako assured, and Eijiro looked at her, and the green girl took a knife from the block before her, and cut clear through her arm alarmingly, although without so much as twitching, “my body is what the doctors called ‘a plant imitating a human body’, so my human experiences are severely numbed, and my quirk lets me heal myself quite easily.” To demonstrate she healed her own gash quite uneventfully, and put the knife back down.

Next to her Katsumi hid her face in her hands, and you could hear silent, consistent groaning as a background noise.

“I barely even notice sensitive touches, so it's actually quite nice that your daughter is a little rough around the edges and tends to scratch unintentionally.”

Eijiros internal screams had gotten so strong he could feel them ring in his ears.

He wondered if this was what Bakugo Mitsuki and Masaru had felt like back in the day, when Eijiro had told them that he found Katsuki’s attitude admirable more than bothersome, and that his explosions couldn’t hurt him and his hardening quirk.

“Come on, Nanako, my old guys have fucking grilled you enough,” Katsumi said, having heard enough, and with only a slight blush on her face as she took Nanako’s wrist to drag her to her room.

Eijiro stepped behind Katsuki, resting his chin on the other’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist, and looking off to where the girls had disappeared down the hallway.

“You also had hard flashbacks to when I introduced you to my old hag, right?”

“I did,” Eijiro chuckled, “I wonder how we were ever worried about coming out to them, I can already hear the wedding bells for those two.”

“I’m gonna get my little girl a sword for her wedding,” Katsuki said, as if he was already making plans for the design.

“Katsumi has hands sharp and unbreakable enough to tear metal beams apart and you want to make her more dangerous by giving her a sword?”

“It’s her wedding, she deserves a sword.”

“True that. While you work on that I’m gonna design Nanako’s wedding dress. You think she wants a more narrow cut? Something that flows naturally?”

Katsuki pushed his brows together in a serious look.

“She also gets a sword.”

“Sword lesbians,” Eijiro giggled into the nape of his husband's neck, who just hummed in agreement.

Well, if Eijiro had learned anything that day, then that you either die a hero,

Or you live long enough to see yourself become your parents.


End file.
